


Truth or Drarry - One shot

by belomisheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Draco is very protective, Draco's POV, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mainly cute stuff, Mention Of Homophobia, Pansy ships Drarry, Triwizard Tournament, Truth or Dare, she sets them up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belomisheart/pseuds/belomisheart
Summary: Pansy dares Draco to ask Harry out.Or, Draco has the biggest crush on Harry and Pansy is just trying to help out.





	Truth or Drarry - One shot

**Author's Note:**

> For all of you craving Drarry cute one shots!  
Enjoy :)

Some days were easier than others. Some days, Draco would insult Harry and by doing so he would almost convince himself that he didn't like him.  
Most days he knew better, though. The truth was, Draco had liked harry since the first time he saw him, and he didn't know how to deal with it. Pansy, being his closest friend, was the only one who knew. She was the only one who even knew he was gay. Of course she would try to help her friend get over his crush, so she would belittle Harry, hoping it would plant in Draco's head the idea that the Potter boy wasn't so great. But it was no use, and Draco hated when she'd do that.  
In their 3rd year, he started to understand that his crush was rather serious and would not go away that easily. This was when he told Pansy. She was very supportive and tried to help him the best she could, but it wasn't until one night during their 4th year that she actually did something helpful.

'Truth or dare?' Pansy asked Draco.  
They were in the Slytherin common room on a late sunday night, with a bunch of other Fourth years.  
'Dare, what do you think?' replied Draco, expecting some stupid challenge, like doing a difficult spell or kissing one of the Slytherins.  
But Pansy had other plans. After thinking for a while, she finally said: 'Ask Potter out.'  
Draco froze.  
'What?' he asked, not sure whether she was kidding or not.  
But she wasn't. She was sick of seeing her best friend suffering because of Potter and she wanted to give him a push. If Draco asked him out and he said yes, he'd finally be happy. But if Harry said no, Draco only had to say it was a dare, and no one would make a big deal out of it.  
'I dare you to ask Potter out,' Pansy repeated.  
'Isn't that a bit... extreme?' someone asked.  
'Extreme?' Pansy answered. 'We're Slytherins, extreme is our middle name. Anyway, Draco would never refuse a dare. Would you?'  
Draco was trying to get himself together before anyone noticed how red he was.  
'Of course I wouldn't,' he said in a clear voice. 'But it's gonna be hard to ask him out _right now_. I don't even know where the Gryffindor common room is.'  
Pansy smiled.  
'I know that,' she said. 'Which is why I give you 24 hours.'

Draco had no other choice but to accept, because he never turned down a dare. So, the next day, he tried to flirt with Harry. Surprisingly, it didn't change much from usual, and he quickly realised that he had to do more if he wanted it to be effective.  
He sat next to him in Potions. Harry stared at him for a good five minutes. He wasn't the only one, everyone kept glancing at them, wondering why on earth they were sitting next to each other.  
Draco's plan was to start a casual conversation when sitting next to him in Potions, but the sudden proximity he had with Harry made him unable to speak.  
He tried again during Care of Magical Creatures. Teamed up with him and hurt his hand on purpose. It didn't entirely work, because Harry took Draco's hand in his for approximately three seconds before letting it go quite violently to call for Hagrid.  
This discouraged Draco so much that he was ready to surrender and tell Pansy he couldn't do it. But when he was on his way to the Great Hall for dinner, Harry cornered him in an empty hallway.  
'What on Merlin's beard happened today?' Harry asked, pinning Draco against the wall, his hand next to the blond's hair.  
'I don't know what you're-' Draco started.  
'Don't play dumb with me, Malfoy,' Harry cut him. 'What are you up to? Why did you sit next to me and try to talk to me?'  
'All right, fine,' Draco said, trying to hide how being close to Potter's body made him crazy. 'Pansy dared me to ask you out, but clearly I'm not a very good flirt 'cause you don't look like you want to kiss me right now.'  
Harry's cheeks went red.  
'What?' he asked. 'Why would she do that?'  
'I don't know,' Draco lied. 'Look, it's okay, I'm just gonna say I didn't have the guts to do it, or that you said no, and you can forget about this embarrassing situation.'  
Draco was leaving when Harry called after him.  
'Wait!' he said, jogging after him. 'Maybe you don't have to do that.'  
Draco frowned. What was this about now?  
'Maybe I don't have to do _what_?' he asked.  
'Tell her you failed,' Harry answered like it was obvious. 'Yeah, Pansy just wants you to get humiliated once I say no, right? So what if we pretended that I said yes?'  
Draco's eyes widened, not quite believing it was the real Potter.  
'Why would you do that?' the blond finally asked.  
Harry shrugged.  
'I just want Pansy to shut up,' he said.

And just like that, Draco and Harry started fake dating. The next morning, they walked hand in hand in the Great Hall for breakfast, and every conversation suddenly stopped. No one expected this to happen, so no one knew how to react. The two boys tried to ignore the fact that everyone was staring at them and made their way to the Gryffindor table. There, Draco kissed Harry's cheek and left for the Slytherin table. People got over it eventually and started talking normally again.  
The first few days, whenever Draco and Harry would walk hand in hand in the hallways, people would look at them strangely and whisper in their friends' ears. After a week or so, people started to get used to it and simply decided to ignore the two boys.

But even though students pretended to ignore them, this new romance was something they talked about. And not only to their friends. People outside of Hogwarts heard about it, too.  
Maybe two weeks after the start of their little arrangement, Harry received a letter from Molly. He expected her to be mad at him, because the Weasleys hated the Malfoys. But she was very considerate and only told Harry to be careful, because she knew this was his first relationship, and she knew people talked about everything he did.  
The same day, Malfoy received a Howler. It was from his father. He was insulting his son, telling him how he was a disgrace to the family, and to not even think about going home at the end of term. It was a very public and very violent humiliation. Not able to look anyone in the eyes, Draco put his head in his hands and started crying silently. Only after a few seconds, he felt someone hugging him from behind, kissing his cheeks and whispering in his ears that everything would be okay. It was Harry, who had left the Gryffindor table to confort Draco.

They didn't talk about what happened that morning again, but Draco was very grateful Harry was committed to make their relationship look real. To repay him, the blond started sitting next to him in Potions to help him, as he knew it was his weakness.  
One evening, Draco even decided that it was time for him to grow up and apologize for everything he had done. He went looking for Harry and found him outside, enjoying the last sunrays of the day.  
'Hey,' Draco started. 'Can we talk?'  
Harry moved a little so Draco had a spot next to him.  
'Sure,' he replied. 'What's up?'  
Draco looked at him, and suddenly everything he had ever done to the Potter boy came back to him. He felt so ashamed and embarrassed.  
'I'm sorry,' he simply said. 'I'm so sorry.'  
'About what?' Harry asked, frowning.  
'Everything. I've been awful to you since day one for no reason. You didn't deserve it. I don't even know why you're talking to me, let alone pretend to be my boyfriend.'  
Harry didn't speak for a while, searching his words. Then:  
'Well, I suppose that's true, but I haven't exactly been nice to you either. I guess I've also started to realize how hard it must have been for you at home. Since...'  
He didn't dare finish his sentence, not knowing whether Draco wanted to talk about it or not.  
'Since my dad's Howler?' he assumed.  
Harry nodded.  
'Have you talked with your family since?' he asked.  
Draco shook his head.  
'- I don't even care about my dad. But my mom... and where am I supposed to go this summer? He made it pretty clear I wasn't welcome.  
\- I'm so sorry this is happening. This is kind of my fault. You've lost everything and we're not even dating for real.  
\- Are you seriously blaming yourself? I'm the one who got you into this. This is on me.'  
Seeing how sad Draco was, Harry took his hand. He didn't know if it was a good idea, but this contact felt so good he didn't dare to even think about letting it go.  
'We'll figure it out,' he told Draco. 'I won't leave you alone, okay? Maybe we're not really dating, but you're my friend.'  
Hearing Harry say those words made Draco so emotional he almost started crying. How had he gotten so lucky that he was now friends with Harry Potter?

Then came the time when Harry was selected by the Goblet of Fire to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. He swore he had nothing to do with it - because he hadn't. When people, mostly Slytherins, started calling him a liar, Draco took care of it and threatened anyone who would as much as stare at Harry for too long. He didn't know if he was going too far, considering that he and the Potter boy weren't really dating, but he felt the need to protect him.  
Sure enough, after a few days, everyone stopped saying altogether that Harry had cheated and illegally put his name in the Goblet of fire.  
Draco was so committed to protect Harry that everyone was convinced they were really dating. Except maybe one person.

One evening that Draco was headed to the Gryffindor tower, he started hearing whispers. He was about to ignore whatever secret conversation that was when he recognized one of the voices. Pansy's.  
He stopped in the middle of the hallway and tried to identify where the voices were coming from. He quickly understood that the two people were in an empty classroom. He came closer to the door and started listening.  
'I don't know,' Pansy was saying. 'Don't you think something's strange?'  
'I honestly don't even know why we're having this conversation,' the other person replied. Was that Hermione?  
'It's none of our business,' she continued.  
Draco was really surprised. He never thought Pansy and Hermione were friends. Or even on speaking terms.  
'Well, you know, it's kind of mine,' Pansy said.  
'What do you mean?' Hermione was asking.  
'- Well, you know, I was the one who dared Draco to ask Harry out.  
\- Excuse-me, what?  
\- Harry didn't tell you?'  
There was a pause.  
'I don't think Harry knows,' Hermione finally said.  
'Oh shit,' Pansy said. 'I shouldn't have said anything, Draco is going to kill ke...  
'- Is Draco using Harry? Is this some kind of game to you??  
\- Of course not! Look, Draco liked Harry before. He just needed a little push. And an excuse in case it went wrong. But now that I'm thinking about it, it makes sense that he didn't tell Harry. Merlin, I'm such an idiot!  
\- I really don't like this...'  
Draco heard Pansy sigh. The she said:  
'- No, but really. I don't think it's that big of a deal, because I don't even think they're dating for real.  
\- What?  
\- Look, Draco is a bitch for affection. He loves PDA. And yet all he and Harry ever do is holding hands. Have you seen them kiss, even once?'  
There was a little pause.  
'Now that you're saying it... no.' answered Hermione.  
_Shit_, Draco thought. He didn't know if this was such a bid deal, because there weren't any real stakes behind their little fake dating thing. But if everyone discovered it was fake, he and Harry would have to stop whatever it was they were doing. And Draco didn't want that.  
He was thinking hard when someone grabbed his arm and turned him around.  
'Hey sweetie,' said Harry with a sarcastic grin. 'What are you doing?'  
Draco's first thought was that Pansy and Hermione had definitely heard Harry and that if they opened the door and found Draco here they would understand he was eavesdropping on them. So he quickly grabbed Harry, opened the first door he saw and went inside with him.  
He had hoped it would be another empty classroom, but, of course, it was just a tiny closet.  
'What on Merlin's beard-' Harry started, but Draco quickly put a hand on his mouth to make him shut up.  
Sure enough, he heard a door opening, and Pansy saying:  
'Weird, I was sure I heard someone...'  
Draco didn't take away his hand until he was sure she had closed the door. Out of precaution, he did a silencing spell, and then finally he let Harry talk.  
'Draco, what was that?' he asked, clearly pissed.  
Draco tried as hard as he could not to let himself be distracted by the fact that he was in a closet with Harry Potter. Their bodies were so close it made breathing difficult.  
'I'm sorry,' Draco said. 'I couldn't risk them finding us here.'  
'Who?' Harry asked.  
'- Pansy and Hermione. They were just saying how they thought our relationship looked fake.  
\- Oh..  
\- Yeah.  
\- Why?'  
Draco's face turned red.  
'Well... they noticed that we never kiss each other.'  
Harry's face was red as well, now, but Draco didn't notice because it was too dark.  
'Well...,' the black haired boy started, 'maybe we just don't like PDAs.'  
'That's the thing, though. Pansy knows I love PDAs. Which is why she was suspicious in the first place.'  
'Oh...'  
They stayed in that closet for longer than necessary, and came out as soon as they realized how weird it was.

They hadn't decided what to do about about the girls' suspicions, which is why it surprised Draco when Harry came directly to see him the next morning.  
Draco frowned and got up when he saw Harry walking towards the Slytherin table, because he thought something had happened. But instead, Harry pulled him into a hug, and whispered in his ear: 'Can I kiss you?'  
Draco's heart was beating so loud he was sure Harry could feel it. At first, he didn't understand why he was asking him this, and then he realized it was his solution to make Pansy and Hermione shut up about them.  
So he kissed Harry.  
It was the first time either of them was kissing anyone. Draco thought his heart was about to explode. He knew he shouldn't have been feeling like this, because this was supposed to be fake and this kiss was... Well, it wasn't real.  
But it felt so good. Harry's lips were soft and warm, and this was everything Draco thought he could never have.

From there, the two boys started being more spontaneous when it came to kissing. They didn't do it too much, but it was enough because Pansy seemed to be now convinced.  
It became harder and harder for Draco to keep in mind that this was all _fake_. His feelings were very real, and being with Harry like that... he didn't know if it was more pleasant than painful. But he kept doing it because there was no way he would ever willingly stop whatever this was.

Then came the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Draco was initially stressed out, because he knew Harry didn't have the age - nor technically the knowledge - to be participating, yet he was forced to. But when the blond saw the dragons, he thought he was going to have a stroke. As if it weren't bad enough, Harry was the last one to go. Draco was so close to passing out.  
But then, Harry's turn came. And he did amazing. Summoning his broom to be able to use his flying skills... When he was finished, Draco felt like he had never been prouder. He screamed and cheered, and when his gaze met Harry's, it was like everything else around them faded.

Shortly after that, Harry and Draco decided that the latter would stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. Well, actually, Harry had asked him to stay, which made his fake-boyfriend very happy.  
When Christmas came, so many students went home that Draco and Harry almost had the castle for themselves. Even Hermione was gone to see her parents, and she had asked Ron to come with her when she realized Draco was staying.  
Most of the time, the two boys would just wander around, searching for hidden doors or passageways, and then, on the evenings, cuddle near the fire in the Gryffindor common room.  
To Draco's greatest joy, almost nothing changed between them when they were alone. They just wouldn't kiss, but they would still hold hands, spend time together and all kinds of things. This was the first time Draco ever considered that maybe, maybe Harry did like him, too. Maybe it wasn't all just an act. He never asked, though.

In February came the second task. Rescuing someone close to you from the depth of the lake.  
Dumbledore had spoken to both Ron and Draco about this. He wasn't sure which one of them was to be picked for Harry.  
Embarrassed about how even the Headmaster thought Harry loved Draco, the blond managed to convince him to pick Ron.  
So Draco was sitting in the bleachers during the second task. At first, when he saw that Harry had found a way to breathe underwater, he wasn't so nervous. Ron was down there, so obviously Harry would make it.  
But time passed, and Harry didn't reappear. Draco started worrying about him not coming back in time.  
And then he started worrying about him not coming back at all.  
He wanted to go see Dumbledore so bad, to yell at him, to ask why Harry was taking so long. But he forced himself to stay still and to breathe. He couldn't make a scene.  
He felt Pansy's hand on his shoulder.  
'Hey,' she said. 'It's gonna be okay. He'll get out eventually.'  
'I know,' Draco answered after taking a deep breath. 'It's just... everyone else is there. Why is he the last one - the only one still underwater?'  
Pansy looked down.  
'I don't know,' she admitted.  
She started rubbing her hand on Draco's back to calm him. Just a few minutes later, Harry finally emerged from the water. When he saw him, Draco got up and quickly ran down the stairs. As he got closer, he realized why Harry had taken so long.  
_The idiot wouldn't leave Fleur's sister behind_, he thought.  
Finally, Harry saw him and got up. Draco ran to him and hugged him so tight Harry started coughing.  
'You idiot!' Draco started. 'I was so worried I started doubting you'd ever come out of the lake!'  
Harry stared at him, amazed.  
'You were really worried about me?' he asked, somewhat unconfident.  
'Of course!' Draco replied, like it was obvious. 'What would I do without you?'  
Harry looked so intensely at Draco that the latter was wondering if he had something on his face, but just when he was about to ask, Harry cupped the his head and kissed him.  
It felt so different from the other times. It felt _real_. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and lost himself in the embrace. He couldn't think straight. All he knew was that he need more. More Harry. Forever.


End file.
